


Happy Valentine's Day

by SuchYoutubeTrash



Series: Youtuber ships [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchYoutubeTrash/pseuds/SuchYoutubeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan<br/>AmazingPhil x Danisnotonfire</p>
<p>AHHHH I love these dorks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

Phil’s POV  
I set up the camera, calling for Dan to join me. “Come on, Dan, it’s time to film our Valentine’s day cooking video!” I hear him whining from his spot on the couch.  
“But Phil, Valentine’s isn’t for another couple days, can’t it wait?” I sigh, laughing and shaking my head. He groans and stands up. “Fine, but I have to go get in another outfit. I’ll be right back.” He closes the door to his room.  
I’m half-convinced he just went in there to procrastinate more, but after a moment I hear him trip on something, swearing. He takes a couple more minutes before he opens the door and walks back out. I stop breathing for a second, I swear.  
He’s wearing a cat-ears headband and tail. His upper body is basically bare, the only thing covering it is a little band of cloth tied around his chest. When I look at his legs, all he has on is a pair of small black briefs. His face is red, and I know mine is turning pink. He coughs slightly, looking away. “We’re only gonna be showing our upper bodies anyway…” he mutters.  
I bite my lip a bit, then turn back to the camera. “Yeah, but… Why are you wearing that, Dan?” He shrugs (but I’m sure there’s a reason). I chuckle a little. “All right, get over here and let’s start filming.”  
He stands next to me and starts the video. “Hello Internet, and welcome to our Valentine’s Day baking video! And if you want to know why I’m wearing this outfit, that’s because it’s sexay~.” He wiggles his hips and smirks. “So, Phil, what are we making today?”

✯✯✯Timeskip brought to you by Troyler✯✯✯

I sigh, leaning against the counter. “Thank God we finished,” I mumble, closing my eyes. I jump when I feel Dan press against me gently. I look back at him. His face is red again, and he won’t meet my eyes. I bite back a smile, my face turning pink.  
“I didn’t know how else to tell you how I felt… So I wore something tiny and black.” He chuckles awkwardly, then starts to pull away. “But based on the way you’re looking at me, it’s time for me to go hide in my room forever.” I grab his shoulder, pulling him into a quick kiss. He hesitates before he kisses back. “Well I guess I don’t have to hide now,” he says with a smile. I blush, kissing him again quickly.  
“Shut up,” I say as I punch his arm.  
He laughs lightly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Philly.”  
“That’s Sunday, Dan, it’s only Friday!” I shuffle my feet. “But happy Valentine’s to you too.”


End file.
